


Sólo una temporaria

by Kikinu



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, Donna cree recordar algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo una temporaria

A veces, Donna cree recordar algo.

Mundos perdidos, secuestrados; seres diferentes y excepcionales; una canción triste que conmueve y emociona; un chica que viajó entre dimensiones para salvarlos a todos; otra que recorrió el mundo por lo mismo; un hombre atractivo e inmortal; una biblioteca gigante llena de peligros.

Un hombre loco en una caseta de policía azul.

Pero en cuanto el pensamiento llega, desaparece de su mente. Intenta atrapar esos destellos, aferrarse a ellos como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Por algún motivo no es capaz de hacerlo, lo poco que logra distinguir escurriéndosele como agua entre los dedos.

A veces, Donna se siente sola, incompleta, como si algo fundamental le hubiese sido arrebatado. En esos momentos, simplemente cierra los ojos un minuto y se repite una frase que de pronto apareció en su cabeza hace algunos años.

_Tú eres Donna Noble, la mujer más importante de toda la creación. Eres imparable._

Entonces Donna se siente completa otra vez y sigue adelante.


End file.
